Princess of Thieves
by silvertongue2009
Summary: Bella Monroe,orphan,now runaway orphan left her home in the Harlem Orphanage it felt like a prison but one night she meets up with a pickpocket and thief named lock her life changes..forever..she becomes a newsie two yrs later...spotxoc
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of my prison. It wasn't a prison in the reality of the bulls or the cages…but it felt like one. The windows are cracked and chipped and still haven't been fixed by the Headmistress, The walls are a grimy bluish I think and there was some blood on them as well. The beds are sunken in and stained. Some were even nonexistent or worn out so much they would give you scratches and cuts which would get infected and scar. I actually have one on my neck and arms they still hurt pretty badly I am pretty much used to them.

After looking around my prison with disgust written all over my face my one green eye and one blue eye suddenly got wide with inspiration. "I will get out" I whispered quietly seeing as how everyone was either sleeping on the ground or on an actually bed…which we day after day had to wrestle for. I pushed my dark brown hair away from my face and pulled it into a high ponytail. "I will escape" I whispered standing up I walked down to the door and bit my lip in anxiousness.

The girls were snoring lightly, or they were tossing and turning from a dream, or they were muttering I smiled a bit I tugged on my skirt and my blouse with annoyance. I seriously needed out of these clothes but of course I should be worrying about getting out of this room first. I took a few pins out of my hair and kneeled down and started to work on the lock. Now its not as easy as it looks I had learned from the best. When I heard the resounding click from the door I smirked. 'bingo…' I slowly opened the door and shut it behind me I heard the click and grimaced. I slowly backed away and looked around…there was one thing I still wanted to do. The headmistress she has a lot of money and since I will be leaving I needed to take some to start out.

I walked down the hallway barefoot…that's right barefoot..they never gave us shoes and the skirt I am wearing…well lets just say its seen better days. The blouse I am wearing was…key word was white..now its brownish black. I went past the first door and went around a hole in the floor and tripped and almost fell. 'crap crap crap crap crap!' I thought quickly my eyebrows drawing down in a frown. I froze for a second and when I didn't hear anyone coming I slowly walked to her office and broke in. I stole about four dollars and stuffed it into my pocket.

I was going to slowly go out when I noticed something and got another wild idea. 'boys clothes…must be her sons..' I thought grinning and then I got another wild idea in the moonlight I stood in front of a full length mirror and frowned. I was waaay too skinny and my chest isn't too noticeable..

'this is such a bad idea..' I thought worried and then I sighed 'screw it.. I am going to be on my own…in Harlem no less' I took some old clothes she had and picked out a brown pair of pants, a pair of black suspenders and bit my lip in thought on a shirt I decided on a white undershirt, and I found some scrap long fabric I ripped it and wrapped it around my upper body. My chest was now flattened I nodded a bit and tied it off and moved I could still twist and such I smirked and pulled on the white under shirt, and then a blue button up.

"not bad…not bad at all Bella" I whispered smirking a bit I rolled up my sleeves and looked around I pulled on some shoes and saw a cap. A cabby cap it was black I tucked my hair underneath and nodded I sighed and then heard a slam. I gasped and tucked the money in my pocket and escaped out the nearby window. I stood out there and took everything in..i haven't been out in like three years..i am 13 now. I looked around and kept my head low. Which I must say kept me out of trouble..until I made it over to the Bronx. Its morning already and I heard giggling I looked over to seeing girls pointing at me and laughing I glared hard at them and they gasped seeing my eyes.

"oh my goodness Trish…look at that boys eyes…so unique" she said looking me over she had beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"indeed" the brunette said she walked over to me and smiled I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at me waving her fan enticingly I rolled my eyes and then smiled up at her.

'excuse me..did youse need sumtin?" I asked and she giggled a bit.

"I was just hoping I could gaze into your eyes for a bit…they are just..so beautiful" she said touching my cheek I moved back and I ehard a gasp.

"Trish!" the other girl said in shock.

"oh come on Olivia you cant be saying you wouldn't want to do the same." Trish said smiling over at her friend…I soon made my escape. I sighed and saw someone run past I touched my pockets and gasped that little thief! I ran after them and saw them duck into an alley I walked over to see them counting MY money.

"hey youse bettah explain yerself.." I hissed over at them they shot up and looked at me and fear struck the kids face at the coldness in my face.

"youse good kid.." the younging said and walked over to me he handed me my money and I smirked a bit. I counted and then when they tried to sneak off I grabbed their shoulder and pulled them arounda dn held my hand out. The kid sighed handing it over I looked at them and smirked a bit.

"Listen…kid…care to teach methe art of pickpocketing and using knives?...ill make it worth ya time" I said and the kid nodded a bit and held out his hand.

"names lock" he said I nodded at him he looked to be about 12 and has blueish black hair and bright blue eyes and dark skin.

I looked at him not showing my nerves I took my hat off and he went wide eyed and nervous. "names Dylan…don't forget it" I said smirking and he nodded in understanding.

"so..what are youse doin heah?..i mean besides comin ta harlem and pretendin ta be a boy?" he asked and I shrugged

"I am going to be da jack of all trades" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall and he looked me over poking me a bit then nodded.

"lets begin.." He whispered I smirked and piled my hair back into my cap and smirked.

"of course…lets" I whispered and from that day on..lock and I were a team we took care of eachother. No matter what and its been two years since then I am an expert at knives, and kind of got a reputation in each bureau for the thieves and pickpockets. I was known to them as the princess of thieves and pickpockets..but now I want to try something new…becoming a newsie..i was always watching them and I made good friends with Queens, and Hatten newsies now I have an appointment with jack Kelly strike leader.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to hatten and Lock was with me jabbering away confused.

"what about da hot tip I got?" he asked worried I smirked and crossed my arms and decided it was too hot and rolled up the sleeves on my shirt. I have grown in the year since I saw jack Kelly..i have more colors in my hair and my eyes are still two different colors, my skin is still naturally pale, and I have filled out more. I smirked and lit up a cig I soon saw trouble though I noticed crips in the back of the distribution center. I gulped and looked at Lock.

"dere in trouble lock…" I whispered and he looked over me and gulped as well "wese are helpin dem" I whispered and he nodded we saw them moving and somehow we slunk in there and jack was stuck in the middle. I did the first thing I could and put my hair into my cap and jumped on ones back and yanked them back by the neck. Jack was shocked and i smirked a bit and then noticed some cocky ass jerk standing on a fire escape.

"neveh feah brooklny is heah" He said I looked away shaking my head and knocked the man I was holding out and I walked over to jack bowing at the waist.

"hi theah jack!" I said smirking and he looked at me shocked I felt a chain go around my neck I quickly fit my hand through the loop at my neck and let myself drop to the ground. I slid down and twisted the chain and yanked it back and I got it in my hands and swung it in a circle and wrapped it around the guys neck choking him till he just passed out I kneeled down noticing everyone getting pushed back and nodded. 'hes still alive…good' I thought smirking I stood up and saw thme get their pictures taken and I stood there by the statue watching them all and lock stood by me a dark shadow keeping his eyes on everyone.

"so…dylan..what are ya up to?" jack asked walking over and the other hatteners coming over along with the boy from before now that I see his cane, key and medallion I smirked.

"well well well if it aint jacky boy and the king" I said my eyes opening and looking at spot and jack a curly haired boy, and a few other gasped at my eyes. I was so used to it now that I just ignored it and lockwalked in behind me.

"hey jacky boy who dis?" spot asked confused his grey eyes glittering with annoyance

"da princess of thieves herself.." jack said smirking I took my hat off and bowed mockingly to everyone.

"'ello everyone.." I said my eyes twinkling in mirth and amusement the boys from hatten all waved and spot seemed to be studying me for some strange unknown reason. I just know when I looked him in the eyes he seemed lonely. From what I have heard he has never had a girlfriend all were bed warmers but no real girlfriend. Which made me feel a sort of companionship I never had a date..i was a street mouse with no brains…no real brains…and also a freak for my eyes.

All I knew was…I have a job tonight…and that spot conlon King of Brooklyn…intrigued almost to the point of insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked away after going to tibbys and eating like crazy and then looking at the time I jumped up said goodbye and ran off. I changed into dark clothes in the abandoned orphanage and smirked a bit tying my hair up into a ponytail and put my lock picks into my messenger bag along with a couple knives. Lock was watching and sighed a bit looking as I geared up.

"why are you doin dis?" he asked worried and I sighed looking at him and rubbed my eyes they looked into his blue ones.

"cause…ise need da money…and wese need da food" I whispered and he nodded I flipped my brown bangs out of my face and hugged him and walked off to a rich house in queens. I knew Bloody ray would be pissed if I didn't get w hat he wanted, or even told lock…I owed ray for my life. It was getting dark so I waited. I have been scouting this house for a week. Its beautiful a robins egg blue, with white trimmings and a huge yard. The gate was kind of dark and menacing and towered about 15 ft high. I smirked and saw everyone start to leave I was going inside when I was stopped.

"what are ya doin Dylan?" he asked I looked over and saw stormy grayish blue eyes and I glared at him angrily.

"none of yer business…dis is queens and I need ta do dis" I said angrily my eyes going darker and he glared a bit. "its top secret…ise have a buyer fer some stuff ise need da money" I said angrily

"fine…but if youse get caught…yer head" he said stalking off i watched him walk and found myself giving him the ocne over from behind but I quickly stopped myself and got my lock picks out and climbed the tree by the big brick wall surround the yard. 

"who would put a tree here of all places aren't they scared someone might break in?" I asked quietly shaking my head in annoyance. I crept silently towards the side of the house then saw another tree my eyes went wide in surprise. But that was short lied when I heard two people. I quickly made it into the tree and held my breath but rolled my eyes when I saw two servants a boy and a girl walk into the shed. "sex crazed" I muttered and then I got up into a branch and saw the window wasn't locked. "these people are so eaaasy" I muttered my nerves were on end from the thought of getting caught.

I slowly opened the window and flinched at each squeak or grind and when I finally had it opened I noticed it was a babys nursery..i quietly made it out of there and opened the door I closed it behind me and edged down opening doors and admiring the family portraits…I finally found their room and edged inside. It was spacious, and very…rich I guess is the word I am looking for. I saw the armoir and opened some boxes and finally found some of the jewels my dealer wanted.

One was a beautiful sapphire ring, another was a few pearls, a beautiful ruby necklace I looked around and saw a safe…I kneeled down and pressed my ear close to the safe door. I started to slowly move the dial and heard click..i went the opposite way and it went click. 'sweet almost…there' I thought and then I went the other way and heard a last click. I smirked 'bingo' I thought grinning my eyes went wide as I opened the safe. Money…lots of money…I took a stack or two and put it into my bag.

"okay…next on the list…food" I whispered my voice breaking the silence I silently closed the safe and turned the dial back to zero. I stood up and walked around I saw a teenage girls room and I snuck in there I noticed a very ncie dress and on impulse I took it. I mean she has a load of dresses I am sure she wont miss this one it was too plain. I held It up against me…its dark blue with green trim on the bottom it goes to my knees and its made of silk. The top part has a heart shape dip that didn't go to low…it was off the shoulders and long sleeves. The top has some fur on it near the neckline and when I swished the skirt I smiled. I put it into the bag and snuck out of the room after closing the closet I crept quietly and snuck down the stairs I slid down the banister and lept off gracefully I took a little bow grinning to myself. I smelled something familiar…food…I went into the kitchen grabbed some fruit, new loaves of bread they had, cheese, meat after I wrapped it in newspaper, and then I saw some pastries I took out some tiny boxes I had cleaned earlier and put some pastries inside. I nodded to myself.

I went back upstairs and into the nursery I heard people walking around and I shut the door quietly and went out the window. I was careful down the tree and ran through the yard and looked I put the bad through the gate to the side and went back over to the wall I cracked my neck and knuckles and shook them off. I bounced and ran over to the corner and bounced off one part of the wall to the other side and grabbed on. I was slipping but felt a hand grip mine I looked up shocked and saw spot oozing confidence. 

"come on dollface…" he whispered annoyed he helped me up and I sat on the wall and slowly stood up I flipped off the wall and landed perfectly.

"come on conlon" I hissed..i saw them coming home. "they are coming" I whispered he slid down like a graceful cat I grabbed my bag by the gate and took spot by the neck and kissed him I heard the annoyed snort from the lady and I kept my cool spot was frigid so I put his arms around my waist and pressed closely.

"street trash" the teenage girl whispered I rolled my eyes and when the gate closed I pulled back. Spot was kind of frozen the whole time and he stood there as I walked away.

"WAIT!" he yelled I turned and he ran over "let me walk ya home dollface" he said I rolled my eyes but complied when I made it to bloody ryans I sighed and looked at him.

"look I have to take care of sumtin…just head back to Brooklyn maybe I will see ya around..and your secrets safe wit me" I said and turned away he grabbed me.

"what secret?" he asked his eyes smoldering my mismatched ones.

"you neveh havin a real kiss or a girlfriend" I said yanking my arm away and heading inside. He just stood there and let me go.


	4. Chapter 4

We was celebratin about the win fo the strike at tibbys and I studied Dylan the apparent princess of thieves. She was beautiful cant deny that. Two different colored eyes and dark brown hair, her skin was pretty pale and kind of short too though it seemed to make her all the more beautiful. She seems to hae a pretty flexible, athletic body and a quick smile. I felt..attracted to her since I am king of Brooklyn I never had time for girls especially the loose ones.

"spot?" jack asked and I looked over at him my grayish eyes impassive to him and I smirked taking a sip of my drink.

"yeah jacky boy?" I asked and he flinched at the nickname and that made smirk all the more. And he sighed a bit.

"youse playin wit fire with her" he said gesturing to Dylan. I sighed what was her REAL name…why should I care?...im spot conlon the unbreakable.

"nah jack ise don't want 'er too feisty" I wiggled my eyebrows and he laughed we chatted for a while when she jolted from her seat and left with lock. I got up and left following her I soon followed her to queens which was unusual. I looked at her and she stopped studying the house and I realized what she was going to do.

"why are ya doin dylan?" I asked arms crossed her eerie eyes looked into mine and she glared harshly which took me a bit offguard.

"none of yer business…dis is queens and I need ta do dis" She hissed angrily her eyes going darker and I glared a bit not liking this at all but she was right I had no jurisdiction here. "its top secret…ise have a buyer fer some stuff ise need da money" She turned away and looked at the house. She seemed in over her head.

"fine…but if youse get caught…yer head" I said stalking off I stopped though and watched her jump from the tree to the ground and I rubbed my eyes. "shes gotta be nuts…but ya 'ave ta admit doh…she has fire.." I said smiling lopsidedly…wait what?

I don't know how long I waited there for her but I went into the tree out of sight and watched her walk out and put the bag out the gate. She ran over and jumped she was about to slip but I acted fast and smiled cockily catching her. "come on dollface" I said amusedly. I pulled her up and she was surprisingly light she sat there and stood up and flipped off the brick wall and I watched fascinated she was like a cat.

come on conlon" She hissed..i looked and saw a couple with a teenage daughter walking down the road.. "they are coming" She whispered

I slid down and landed perfectly fine she grabbed her bag by the gate and took me by the neck taking me slightly off balance and kissed me. 'her lips are so soft…like rose petals…WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?' I heard the annoyed snort from the lady and i was frigid and stock still she moved her lips against mine. She put my arms around her waist and pressed closer to me 'what is she doing?' I thought worried I heard a snort form somewhere far away.

"street trash" the teenage girl whispered and when the gate closed she pulled back. I was kind of frozen the whole time and I stood there as she walked away. I came out of my frozen daze and ran after her.

"WAIT!" I yelled she turned and waited I decided to act cool and said quietly "let me walk ya home dollface" I smirked and she rolled her beautiful eyes but complied when she made it to some apartment complex she looked at me kind of nervous and fidgety.

"look I have to take care of sumtin…just head back to Brooklyn maybe I will see ya around..and your secrets safe wit me"She said annoyed and turned away I grabbed her quickly and whipped her to face me.

"what secret?" I asked my eyes smoldering her mismatched ones. And she rolled her eyes amused and looked at me angrily.

"you neveh havin a real kiss or a girlfriend" she hissed yanking her arm away and heading inside. I just stood there and let her go.

"how da 'ell did she find out?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck annoyed as all hell with her. I mean no one talks to me that way! No one! I walked back to hatten and on the way I was grabbed and yanked into an alley I switched the person round to the wall. "who da hell-" I started then saw the blue eyes and I jerked away. "lock?" I asked weirded out.

"leave 'er alone!...she 'as nuff to deal wit den someone like youse!" he pretty much yelled I gripped him by the shirt and put him against the wall.

"what are youse talkin about?" he snorted and looked at me and saw I didn't understand and chuckled.

"she works for bloody ray..or ryan or whateveh…he has her wrapped around 'is finger…and all cause he saved her from getting killed by some Bronx kids…leave it alone conlon you wont like the outcome otherwise" I pushed harder and put my cane to his neck breaking off his air supply.

"ise do what ise wish…now you heah me…ise will be seein her when I wants ta" I said and he choked on air and I shook him. "understand?" I asked and he nodded I let him drop and he ran off. Probably to his street rat friends. "conlon your in deep" I muttered wiping my forehead.


End file.
